The Shadows that Allur Us
by The Color Gray
Summary: When nineteen year old Emma Swan is approached by a young child claiming to be a family friend, she is given an ultimatum. Believe his stories, or continue to live life alone. Will this unexplored part of her past haunt her forever, or set her free? Her choice. Her chapters. A rewrite of Once Upon a Time.
1. Memories are Merely Temporary

**"There is enchantment in wondering...in seeing a beautiful portrait every now and then rather than an overabundance of the overexposed; I wanted the figure before me to remain a magnificent mystery, like any alluring woman is as the rarity of a thing is what makes it valuable, even an enigma, and when something or someone is that, they become captivating."**

**-Donna Lynn ****Hope**

* * *

"Hi. My names Henry. I'm an old family friend!"

Emma stared blankly at this young child standing at her apartment door. It was her nineteenth birthday, and she wasn't expecting visitors. But as she blew out the blue star candle on the cupcake she bought herself, the miraculous happened… there was a knock at her front door.

She thought about the wish she breathed out from her lips.

The wish was to not be alone on her birthday... _But she never expected the wish to come true._

The young child smiled back at her, as she stood in a shocked manner, letting herself gaze into his deep brown eyes. After a few moments of silence, he pushed through her body, and made his way into her apartment.

"Kid! Kid!" Emma yelled as he walked into her home uninvited. "I don't have a family!"

He looked back into her eyes as he slammed his small backpack onto the kitchen island. "Your family needs you Emma."

What the hell was this kid talking about? She thought to herself. With no hesitation she responded to his statement. "I told you, I don't have a family."

He picked his backpack up off of the table, and quickly scratched his head. He went into this knowing that she wouldn't believe him... but he hand to find her. Just wait until she finds out the rest of the story he thought to himself. "Ok. You can believe that, but will you at least take me home?"

Emma was about ready to implode. Who did this kid think he was? He had to be crazy.

But him being crazy was a risk she was willing to take. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

_She couldn't be alone anymore. _

"Where's home?" She asked the young soul.

All of her life, Emma considered herself to have a 'superpower'…. She knew when anyone was lying. She could tell when someone was withholding information. But with this kid? Emma couldn't figure it out. Was he lying? It's possible. Was he being truthful? Quite frankly, Emma wasn't sure.

"Storybrooke Maine." He responded shyly.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

Henry shrugged, throwing his backpack onto his shoulder.

Emma stepped back, quickly grabbing her phone. She's had enough of this kid already, and it's only been a solid five minutes. "I can tell when anyone is lying." She said sharply to the young child. She has never been wrong about a person, but today, she felt like her senses were off. She couldn't figure this out.

He gave her a sad look, which only confirmed her suspicions. Maybe her senses were working just fine. "And you kid… Are." Just as she was about to call the police, she heard Henry yell from across the room.

"No please, i'm not lying!" He quickly rebutted against her accusation. His voice was breaking, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Please don't call the cops... please. Come home with me." He pleaded.

Emma knew that this had to be made up. The kid was delusional for God's sake! But still, he was sincere… again, this was a risk she was willing to take.

All or nothing.

Not long later, she found herself packed into her yellow bug, sitting next to a child she has never seen before. His eyes were wide with contempt, and longing.

With a sigh, he pulled a large book from his backpack, and began rummaging through the pages. His body eager, and clearly excited. Once he found the page he was looking for, he sat deeper into the seat, and exhaled sharply.

Emma shot her head over to him, her hands relaxed on the wheel, but her teeth gritted strongly. What is that?" She asked bluntly, clearly agitated at the situation that was unfolding. Who was this boy? And more importantly, what did he want from her? All of these questions burned in her mind. But most of all, she wondered why he showed up on her birthday... _or how he even found her. _

Henry slid his finger across the page he was reading, as he turned over to Emma. Her gaze upon him softened, and she relaxed herself a bit.

"This?" Henry asked with a smile. "I'm not sure you're ready."

* * *

**_The Enchanted Forest, Nineteen Years Prior_**

"You heard what Rumple said!" The long haired woman screamed at her husband. They had just visited the dark one in his dungeon, seeking answers for the coming curse. But the news that they were given, _was not what they had hoped for. _She expected the curse.. she expected darkness to engulf the land… but she did not expect her daughter to be the savior. "She's going to forget us!" She yelled again in a panic.

"What do you want me to say about this Regina?!" Her husband snapped back angrily.

He didn't know how to stop her from her frenzy. She was pacing around the room, unable to stay steady. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his grasp.

"If you believe what Rumple said, you also believe that she'll find us… she _will _be the savior."

Regina turned over to husband somberly, as tears began to escape from her eyes. She scoffed, her face becoming long, and her stomach turning. "On her nineteenth birthday Robin." Her heart broke more with every word that escaped from her lips. How was she supposed to do this?

Robin turned to face her fully, sliding his hand up against her shoulder. "Emma _will _find us. Once she does, the curse will be broken."

Regina pulled herself away, quickly sitting on their bed. The fingers on her left hand were intertwined with her black hair, as she pulled each strand tightly. Her right was resting protectively over her belly. As soon as she placed it there, she felt her daughter move vigorously… clearly she could sense her mother's worry.

She always did this when she was nervous.

Somehow one hand ended up within her long black hair, and the other gripped her belly tightly... the only place her daughter would ever be truly safe.

She looked up at Robin, her eyes unable to meet his, and her face stained with tears.

"I don't like this. I don't want to do this." She spat in a rambling tone.

They knew the curse was coming, and that Hades was relentless in his plan to destroy them… but it didn't make their circumstances any less painful.

"We have to give her her best chance."

Regina began to cry harder. "Don't you think I know that?!" She snapped.

Robin slowly sat at her side, letting his hand slide up her back.

"She'll find us Regina... I believe... and you have to believe too."

Regina stood up, leading robin along with her. She ran her thumb across his cheek, trying to remember this moment. Them. Here. Now.

"What if she hates us?" Regina asked as her voice broke. "What if her life is horrible without us, or worse, she blames us?"

Robin cupped her small face, resting his hand on top of hers, which was still on her belly. "Regina." He paused, feeling the hurt inside of her radiate throughout her body. He couldn't stop this... he knew that. But that didn't stop the guilt from flooding his heart. "That's a risk we must be willing to take."

She quickly pressed her lips up against his, the warmth and softness of them easing her mind for a moment... but she still felt the impending goodbye. She didn't know what the curse would do, nor did she know if she would ever see her love again once it was cast. So she tried to make this moment linger, for as long as possible.

They kissed passionately.

They kissed long, forgetting that air was even a variable, as tears ran down both of their faces.

Just then, as the crackling sounds of thunder began, and green smoke filled the land, Regina leaned over in pain.

"What is it?!" Robin asked worriedly, as he pulled away from her embrace.

she squeezed both of his arms tightly. "The baby…. She's coming!"

* * *

Emma slammed the door of her small yellow bug, as she stood facing the odd small town.

It seemed vacant, maybe even completely emptied. It was filled with old shops, and what looked like to be zero people. Ghosted. A town full of potential,_ completely wasted._

"Oh, hi Henry!" An odd looking man said as he approached the two of them. He was tall and blonde, his eyes a light blue. He was carrying an umbrella in one hand, even though it wasn't raining, and a leash in the other, which was attached to a large dog.

Emma guessed that the town wasn't really empty. Maybe Henry was being truthful all along. She began to relax herself, breath finally filling her lungs deeply, and not half-way.

The man gave her a nod, and she smiled back. "Uh, who's this?" He asked softly, as he bent down to Henry's level.

"She's a friend Archie." He responded in a soft manner immediately reaching to pet the dog. You know, Henry truly was a sweet kid. Emma found her walls coming down with him, and _no-one_ could do that for her.

"You missed our session today." The man said lovingly, giving Henry a pat on the head.

Shit.

This man was his therapist.

In that moment, Emma knew that he really _was_ bat shit crazy. Her walls came creeping back up.

"I know. I was finding her." He said with a point into Emma's direction.

She just wanted to go home, and fast. Quickly, she interrupted the conversation, while simultaneously trying to not seem prickly. "Ok. I really should be taking him home, do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah. 167 Maine Street. The mayor's house is the biggest on the block." Archie responded with a wink.

Emma turned over to the child, her blood beginning to boil. "You're the mayor's kid?" Her voice slowly rose with each word she spoke.

The faster she gets out of this stupid town, the better.

Henry just shrugged at Emma's question, giving her a soft whisper. "Yes." She rolled her eyes angrily, as he waved goodbye to the man "Oh and remember Henry!" Archie yelled. "Giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything!"

"Got it!" Henry yelled back.

The car ride to his home felt even longer than the drive from Boston. Henry kept his eyes fixed on the cover of his book the entire time. There was nothing but silence. Deafening, awkward silence. Emma didn't mind though. Silence was her lively hood.

Once they arrived, a man came running out from the front door. He was a tall man, somewhat skinny. His hair was blonde and short, his eyes a piercing green. "Henry!" He yelled. "Henry! Oh, I was worried sick! Where have you been?!" He spat.

Henry smiled, and pointed over to Emma. "I was finding a friend."

The man grabbed her hand, shaking it rather abruptly. A smile slowly creeping upon his lips."Hayden. Henry's dad."

"Uh. Emma, Emma Swan." Her senses were on overload... there was definitely something off about this man.

"Please, come inside."

* * *

"Regina, breathe!" Robin yelled as his wife struggled to inhale. She had been in labor for only a few hours, but things were progressing quickly. Not only was their daughter coming… but so was the curse. Half of their kingdom was gone, and they were next. Regina squeezed his arm with all of her might. "I know! I'm trying!" She leaned over in even more pain, as nurses flooded the room where she was laying.

Soon, a strong, piercing cry filled the room. Instantly Regina eyes were flooded with tears. The newborn was placed into her mother's loving arms right away, drawing her first breath as the new parents gazed upon her face in awe. This was exactly what they had been waiting for… their entire lives came down to this one beautiful moment… but soon their happiness was crushed once again.

"You have to take her Robin." Regina sobbed, as her lips quivered in fear and relief.

They say that when you see your baby, the pain ends... but that wasn't the case now. The pain only increased to a level Regina never even knew existed.

"Are you insane?!" Robin yelled.

"You have to take the baby to the portal!" Regina was frantic now, her tears only falling harder and faster.

"You have to believe that she'll come back for us!" Robin stroked their daughters small head, her light hair barely visible, but there. His hands shook with fear.

He didn't want to do this.

_He couldn't do this. _

"We have to give her her best chance." Regina could barely get the words out. With a deep breath in, she kissed her daughter, before letting her go into Robin's arms.

"Goodbye Emma." She muttered out from her dry lips.

With a long, deep kiss, Robin dashed out of the room, ready to put the baby into the portal.

Regina's sobs could be heard from miles away.

She didn't want to do this.

_But she had to. _

_Her daughter deserved to fulfill her destiny as the savior. _

In nineteen years Emma will find them.

_She has to find them._

* * *

"So he just showed up at your door?" Hayden asked as he handed Emma a drink. She took it cautiously, slipping her finger around the rim.

"Secret recipe. Blue vodka." He added, taking note of her cautious expression. "Yeah. He did." She responded, as she practically inhaled the drink. With a loud slam, she placed her glass onto the table. "Got anything stronger?"

She wondered how she even got to this point. Vodka wasn't strong enough for her now. What would be?

Hayden chuckled, as he brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. He walked over to a large cabinet, quickly fiddling with whatever was inside. He pulled out multiple large bottles of something Emma didn't recognize. He placed them onto the table, giving her a smirk. "Tequila? Scotch? Rum? Pick your poison."

"Rum would be great right now."

Just then, a small young woman burst through the door. "Hayden I-" She began to yell before realizing that they had company.

"Katherine, this is Emma." He gestured over to her slowly, as she gave a smile.

"Emma, this is my wife Katherine. Henry's mother."

Hayden sighed softly, the awkwardness beginning to become intense and overwhelming.

"I'll just see myself out." Katherine started, but was cut off by her husband as he took her hand. "No. Stay. It's fine." He breathed.

She slipped her hand away, and gave him a strong glare. Once she was out of his line of sight, she began to walk up the steps. Clearly not giving thought to the fact that he wanted her to stay beside him. "I'll be upstairs!" She shouted.

Hayden turned back over to Emma, giving a sharp exhale. "Where were we?"

She nodded, quickly gesturing back to the bottle on the counter top."The rum."

He poured her a glass, and within a minute it was gone.

"So how did Henry find you?" Hayden asked. He gave her a sharp look, coughing softly.

He knew the answer to the question without a doubt, but it had already escaped his lips. Henry had been asking about her for weeks. It was only a matter of time before she was in their living room.

"I'm not really sure." Emma replied half-witted, clearly a bit tipsy.

Hayden sat down onto the couch slowly, giving her a soft smile. "Do you have a place to stay? You seem... tired." He asked in an easy-going tone.

Emma laughed as she inched closer to his face. She stroked his thin cheekbone with her finger, letting it slip down to his neck. She was only two drinks in, and already losing herself.

"No. I wasn't planning on staying."

Hayden quickly stood up, stopping her hand from going any further. He led her to the front door rather quietly, and slow, allowing her to gain her balance. She stumbled a bit, but eventually stood up straight. "The diner across the street is a bed and breakfast. It's called Snow's."

Emma tapped on his shoulder abruptly as she stepped outside onto the porch. She laughed at herself for a moment... she's never been able hold her alcohol well.

"That's an odd name for a diner." She chuckled.

"Does it even snow here?" She laughed again, flipping the hair that was in her face to behind her shoulder.

Hayden helped her down the steps, and gave her a smirk."Goodnight Swan."

And with that, he closed the door. Leaving Emma in search of the diner, and soon, a way out of this place.

* * *

**Soooo, what do ya'll think? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, there is so much more to come! I'm so excited for the rest of this story. **

**Here's a little update for you all: The second chapter of "Never Gone," will be out on Thursday. I've been lacking in inspiration for that fic, but i'm trying to get it out for you. It will update every Thursday from now on, and every Monday there will be a new chapter of this fic. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me through my writers block! **

**-The Color Gray**

**Follow my twitter Mendozas_Closet for updates! **


	2. Fear of the Unknown

**"You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself."– Alan Alda**

* * *

_**-The Enchanted Forest, 22 Years Ago-**_

The wind was whistling through the large evergreen trees as soft as a quiet whisper. The leaves that had fallen were blowing by the gentle touch of the grass. Creatures of all shapes and sizes ran through the open fields, stopping only for a moment to rest. This place was serenity in motion. Beauty and wonder in midst of war and chaos.

It was warm.

The first warm day Regina had felt in months. The frost of winter was beginning to cease, and things began to come to life once more. The sun beat down on Regina's face, as she inhaled deeply. She missed the warmth of the spring. She missed the ever long embrace of the sunlight kissing her skin. So when spring finally made it's way to them again, she felt more than relief... she felt freedom.

They lived in the countryside.

Their kingdom was large in abundance, and wealth. Very well off and respected. Full of crops, and resources. They never found themselves in need, never having to trade along the lines of other kingdoms. Her mother, Cora, was queen, and Her sister Zelena was soon to take the throne. Though her step-sister Snow was eager to be queen instead, Zelena was next in line. Cora married King Leopold after the death of his wife Eva, Snow's real mother. Taking her and Zelena away from their childhood home, and bringing them into this new life... this new world.

"Looks like the perfect day to ride, right Regina?" Zelena asked excitedly, as she tapped her little sisters shoulder. Regina didn't respond, nor give a nod in her direction. "Regina?" Zelena asked once more, hoping for an answer to her question. "Regina!"

"Hmm?" Regina opened her eyes, quickly shooting her head over to her sister. "Sorry, I was... sorry." She shook her head, stopping herself from responding.

"Come on. Let's go." Zelena said as she stepped upon her horse. "Before it gets dark you slow poke!" And with that, she gave her horse a slap, and was off into the distance.

* * *

Emma's head was pounding.

Her throat burning from the sting of vodka and rum.

She really wanted to get out of this town, but wasn't going to risk driving with alcohol in her system. As she walked through oddly familiar streets of Storybrooke, she felt something strange inside of her.

A pull.. a tug to stay... and she wasn't sure why.

After walking for a few minutes, she found herself stumbling upon a small b&b. She walked through the doors sheepishly. But as soon as she was inside, she saw two women in the midst of a loud argument.

"I should've moved to Boston!"

The girl had long brown hair, with red streaks down the sides. She was barely dressed, and her phone was blowing up. She stomped down the stairs, not even noticing that Emma was present. "You're being ridiculous Ruby!" The other woman yelled as she chased after her. This woman had long black hair. She was short, her eyes a mix of hazel and blue.

In a moment, she paused, quickly spotting Emma and coming to her assistance. "Is this Snow's?" Emma asked the young woman.

"Yes. This is Snows."

With a sigh of relief, Emma shook her head. "I'd like a room please."

The young woman smiled kindly, giving Emma a shiver. _Why was everyone in this town so fucking nice? _"Ok. How long will you be staying?"

Emma inhaled, pushing away her desire to stay for longer. Despite what her heart wanted, she had a life back in Boston. She couldn't stay. It wasn't an option. "Just one night."

"Can I have a name?" The young woman responded.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

The young woman stood up, and reaching into the cabinet she pulled out a small brown key. "Well, Emma. I'm Snow. Here's your key."

One Emma found her room, she placed her car keys down, and threw herself onto the large bed. Within seconds, she was asleep. Ready to get the _hell_ out of this town.

* * *

"Zelena, slow down!" Regina yelled playfully as her sister rode quickly on her horse.

Zelena was an incredible rider.

She could make a living out of it all... but she would have to give it up for her duties as the queen.

"Not a chance!" She yelled back with a laugh.

They rode each day... but it never became boring, or redundant. Nothing compared to they joy of running through the wind with a horse.

Regina was thankful for this time of year, and especially the time she gets to spend with her sister.

She was thankful for their daily riding lessons... because soon, royal duties would be her sisters top priority.

As Regina began to ride faster, they felt the ground shake beneath them. White smoke surrounded them, sweeping them off of their horses. Next thing they knew, they were no longer in the fields... They were in the castle. "_Mother_... _This is mothers doing."_ Regina thought.

With fear in their eyes, Regina and Zelena stepped into the throne room, their sight falling to their father. His head was down, and his face was long. It frightened them even more.

Cora gave them both a stern look, as she signaled for them to step closer. Cora never took no for an answer. They had to abide by her rules... or else bad things would happen.

Zelena lurched herself forward, forcing Regina to stay close behind.

Cora had magic.

_Dark Magic. _

And often, the girls found themselves caught up in a whirlwind of her wicked schemes.

"Zelena." Cora spat at her daughter with a deep exhale. Her eyes were on fire, and her stance was strong.

"I found these."

With gritted teeth, she held up a small piece of paper. A long note was resting inside the folded page. The black ink barely peeking out from the bottom corner. Zelena's eyes became wide, and her jaw dropped.

She never thought her mother would find this. It was between her and her love... and she kept it hidden at all costs.

"Mother... I." She was cut off by a loud shriek from Cora's lips "Silence!"

Her voice began to lower, her tone beginning to soften... but her eyes still ignited in flames as she looked over to her other daughter.

"Regina... have you read this?"

Regina shook her head in fear, unsure of what the quarrel was all about. _What was this note? What did it have to do with Zelena? And why was her mother so angry?_ Regina's thoughts became a tsunami. Flooding her brain with scenarios of complete entirety. The anxiety inside of her bubbled over, as Cora handed her the note.

"To_ my love, Zelena. _

_I know you are to be queen soon, but I hope that you find the courage to run away with me. I know that you feel trapped in your castle. I understand that feeling... having a whole world to yourself, but only wishing for the small... the mundane. I love you Zelena... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Even if I could never be king. You make my heart beat on forever and forever. My lips ache for a taste of you._

_ I will wait for you... always. _

_\- With endless love, Hades." _

She shot her head over to Zelena, who's head was down. Tears falling from her green eyes. "Zelena..." Regina breathed. Disappointment and heart break filling her voice. "What were you thinking?!"

Zelena moved further away, keeping her head low, the tears seeming to continue to seep from her eyes. "I was thinking that I loved him." She whispered.

Cora grasped her daughter's chin violently, cocking her head forwards. Her grip tight and sharp. Her fingers slipping down her daughter's tear stained cheek almost effortlessly... giving her a chill down her spine.

With a sly whisper, she began once more.

"Well when I'm done with him, there will be no man left to love."

Zelena fell to the floor in agony, her sobs piercing the atmosphere. "MOTHER, NO!" But Cora didn't listen to her daughters pleads. She erupted in a puff of white smoke, and was gone in an instant.

Regina fell to her sisters level, and ran her arms up her back. Her sobs only growing louder with each moment. "Shh." She said trying to calm her down. "It's ok Zelena... it's ok."

* * *

**Sorry about this short chapter guys. It was a just a filler for the next to come. Despite it's length though, I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, thank you for reading! You're all amazing! **

**Follow my twitter Mendoazs_Closet for updates! **

**-Love, The Color Gray**


	3. Circle of Enchantment

**"From the very fountain of enchantment there arises a taste of bitterness to spread anguish amongst the flowers."**

**-Lucretius**

* * *

_**-The Enchanted Forest, 22 Years ago-**_

"We have to stop doing this." Zelena whispered softly against the ear of Hades. For a long while they have been stealing kisses secretly under the trees of the evergreen forest. Zelena wished nothing more than to come clean to her mother, but with fear in his heart, Hades refused. After some time, Zelena began to grow restless. She knew deep inside that somehow, someway, her mother would find out… And they wouldn't make it out alive.

"Zelena." Hades whispered back, trying to reassure her. "I know, I know. This is a secret." Truthfully, this was a secret she couldn't keep anymore.

"Yes, and we have to keep it that way." Zelena sighed, pushing a ginger curl from her face behind her ear. "I know, I know I just-" She stopped, hearing a sudden rustle in the leaves behind her. She shot her head back, spotting a head of long black hair. She walked over quickly, knowing full well who it was. "Regina!" She whispered angrily. "Zelena, I." Her young eighteen year old sister stood in front of her, her eyes soaked with curiosity and ambition. "I." She stuttered. Zelena rolled her eyes. "It's-it's fine. But, you have to promise not to tell mother." She spat, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Regina nodded in response, quickly swallowing her words. "I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go back to the castle." She kissed Hades goodbye, and poofed herself and her sister away. Not knowing what was going to occur in the moments after

* * *

"Ruby! I swear to Christ I'll kill you!"

Emma was awoken by howling screams, and a pounding headache.

"Snow! Chill out!" She heard through the thin floors below her. She quickly slipped out of bed, softly tapping her temple, trying to relieve the pain.

"God I hate this town." Emma whispered under her breath.

With haste, she quickly she packed her things, and made her way down the steps of the bed and breakfast.

"You're leaving?" She heard Snow ask just as she was making her way to the front door.

She felt like a deer in the headlights.

With a smile, she turned around to face the woman. "Uh, yeah. I have to get back home." She said eagerly.

Snow nodded in response. "I'm so sorry about Ruby and I-" "No, no, I understand." Emma cut her off, knowing full well where her sentence was going next.

A few moments of silence passed, but as Emma began to walk towards the door again, Snow opened her mouth "She wants to move to Boston." She spat, as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Ruby and I have lived in this town for as long as I can remember, and yet... she wants to move to Boston."

Emma stepped closer, feeling sad for Snow. Seeing people leave was a difficult task, let alone seeing them leave the only familiar and steady thing that they know.

"Rent is high, the city sucks most days, and people aren't nice. Tell her that." With a wink, she headed for the front door, but as soon as she opened it, she was met with someone familiar.

"Oh, hi Hayden." She said to the man. He had an odd look on his face, almost like he had been crying all morning.

"Hi-uh. Sorry to bother you… but have you seen Henry?" He asked rather slowly, panic rising in his voice.

"No. I-I haven't. Is he ok?"

Hayden nodded, swallowing in a hard manner. 'I'm not quite sure… he's missing."

* * *

With a soft pat, Regina and Zelena landed in their large bedroom. The sun was still up and shining, therefore, _they_ were still awake and ready for an adventure.

"So, when did you and lover boy meet?" Regina teased in a seductive tone, almost mimicking her sister.

"Stop it!" Zelena responded with a laugh "That's between us."

Regina tilted her head with a smile, but soon she remembered the inevitable.

"Mother will never let you be together." She spat.

Zelena's cheerful tone soon turned to stone, the atmosphere changing to grief, and sadness.

"I know Regina. This is why she cannot find out." Zelena began to pace, her thoughts swirling as she tried to foresee what would happen in the future.

"Hey. Mother will never find out, ok? I will keep my lips sealed." Regina responded, trying to ease her sister's nerves.

"Thank you Regina."

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Emma asked the man, not quite fully understanding what he meant. How do you lose someone in a town so small? Or rather, how does someone run away in a town like this?

"His teacher called, and he wasn't at school today. He's not at home either." Hayden paused. The distress inside of him only rising. "I'm-I'm at a loss here."

Emma stood on the steps of Snow's completely puzzled, trying to unlock the situation. "Ok. Well, let's go find him."

After searching Henry's home once more, the library, and even the park, they had no luck. Soon, Hayden decided that it was time to confront Henry's teacher.

"Do you really think Henry's teacher will know where he is?" Emma asked as she doubted the man. If he didn't show up at school, how would his teacher know where he was? She hadn't seen him all day, surely she would be just as clueless as the both of them.

"Yes, i'm sure. Henry is kind of a loner... but he's very close with her."

Emma's thoughts stopped.

She knew what that was like. To be alone, and wondering. Wishing, and wanting to be whisked away somewhere different.

As they made their way into Henry's classroom, they were greeted by a handful of kids walking to recess. Spotting Hayden from her desk, the woman sat up, and walked towards him with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Blaze, how lovely to see you. How's Henry?" The woman asked softly.

She looked no older than 22... rather young in Emma's eyes for a teacher. Her hair was short and black, her stature feminine, but powerful. Clearly she had been teaching for a long time, as she didn't even seem fazed by the screaming kids outside of the window.

"I would like to ask you that." Hayden responded angrily.

"What do you mean Mr. Blaze?" The woman was puzzled, not knowing his course of action, or why he seemed upset. "I assumed he was home sick with you."

Hayden nodded downwards, taking a deep inhale. "No. No, we don't know where he is."

"Clever boy." She whispered as her gaze met the ground. Meeting their eyes once more, she began again. "Try his castle."

Hayden rolled his eyes exasperatedly, as he began to be flooded with feelings of guilt. Quickly leaving the room, he knocked over a pile of books.

That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for.

Solely because it was obvious.

He wasn't sure why he didn't just check there in the first place.

Emma quickly went to aid the woman, giving Hayden a sharp glare as he caught her eyes. She understood what he was feeling, but didn't understand why he had to lash out about it.

The woman looked over at Emma, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, he's not usually like that."

Emma smiled softly, as she placed a few books back onto the desk they had fallen from. "Well, he's been acting strange ever since I stepped foot into this town."

"Uh Hood. Regina Hood." The woman said as she let out her hand for Emma to shake.

With a moment of hesitation, she took it, and smiled. _Why is everyone in this town so damn kind? _She wondered once more.

"Emma. Emma, Swan."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan."

With that encounter, Emma and Hayden set off to the docs, Hayden knowing full well where Henry was, and why. In a few moments, he spotted his son, and began to call for him. "Henry Daniel Blaze!"

Henry shot his head up, quickly closing the book he had been holding. "Dad." he whispered as he embraced him tightly. In the midst of the hug, he saw Emma from over his fathers shoulder. Almost immediately, his face lit up.

"You're still here?" He asked excitedly as his father placed him down.

Emma blushed back at the young child. "yeah, just wanted to see if you were ok. Still reading that book I see."

Henry smirked at her, and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Like I said before, this is more than just a book... and you like me, I can tell." Emma laughed, crossing her arms. "Right, right, more than just a book, I see. And I can't say that I don't."

Hayden's face turned sour, as he interrupted the duo. "What book?"

He quickly grabbed it from his sons small arms, and once he read the title on the front page, his face became red, as he began to seethe with rage. "Who gave you this?!" He yelled frantically.

"Hayden, he's a kid. It's just a book... and these are _just _stories." Emma rebutted.

"Did you give it to him?" Hayden asked as his jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes were wide, his breath heavy, and uncontrolled. "That's why he found you, isn't it?!" Emma stuttered, not knowing what to say to him.

Of course she didn't give him that book! Yet for some strange reason, the words couldn't escape from her lips. "Come on, let's go home." Hayden took Henry by the arm rather forcefully, and led him away from the doc, leaving Emma still speechless... with more questions than answers. "And stay away from my son!"

Emma's heart sank, but most of all, her blood boiled. No one deserves to be robbed of a childhood, let alone an imagination, or fantasy.

In that moment, as she stood with a swirling mind, and what seemed to be infinite anger, she he knew one thing for certain...

She had to stay in this town... For Henry

No matter the cost.

"You're back?" Snow asked as she made her way into the bed and breakfast once more. "How long this time?"

Emma smiled, flinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm not sure. Just until I find a place." Snow smirked, as she quickly handed her another room key, and sent her on her way.

This girl was different, and Snow couldn't tell how. But she could see that Emma would change this town... and greatly.

After all of the past years that have turned to blur, maybe that's exactly what they need.

Maybe_ it was time for a change. _

* * *

**I am so so sorry for the hiatus! I've been super busy, and dealing with some writers block. But, don't worry! I will be releasing the next chapter on Sunday to make up for the small break I took. **

**Like always, thank you for reading! You're all amazing! **

**Love, The Color Gray**

**Follow my twitter Mendozas_Closet for updates! **


End file.
